The Zit
by KaraRapist113
Summary: So just what IS Marluxia's greatest fear? Well what does anyone who comes across as so gay they'd be overly concerned about their appearance have to fear? The answer rears its ugly red head in this story. Read on....Not for the fainthearted preps.


**Author's Note:** Xemnas gave me the idea on how to start this by telling me to let my imagination run wild. This is what happens when some idiot decides to tell me, of all people, to do that.

So what is the worst fear of an Organization XIII member when everything about them screams "fluffy pink cloud loving, rose petal throwing, giggling gay man who loves his appearance?"

Read on...

* * *

**The Zit**  
It started. What it was I didn't know; I only knew for sure that when my alarm rang and I reached over and s hut it off, it started.

At the time I didn't know it had begun but as the day wore on it became more evident that something was going on that wasn't normal.

First, Axel rang the doorbell. Not too unusual you say? People sometimes do if they can't get into the house or if they left their keys somewhere. However, this is Axel. He doesn't ring doorbells, much less use keys to get somewhere. If he had keys, I would fear for the safety of all the cars within a thousand miles of him. But today, he rang the doorbell. I had gotten out of bed and was on my way to the kitchen when it rang and, so, I answered it.

No, I wasn't aware of my attire when I opened the door and saw the smiling face of my fellow Organization member standing there. I hate pajamas so I sleep in my comfortable old clothes. Last night I had chosen a pair of pink polyester pants with a white stripe down the side of each leg and a faded, powder blue, white-frilled shirt that was slightly rumpled from my night's tosses and turns. Each piece of clothing was nicely accented with fuzzy roses, and I liked this pattern quite well. I raked my fingers through my hair, which isn't uncommon when I'm thoroughly annoyed at someone or, more often than not, when I've just woken up.

Was I frustrated this morning? No, but sleep and frustration leave my hair looking the same and I'd be dead before I set foot outside until brushing it. But...Back to Axel. I opened the door but was too shocked to say anything. He must have realized I was dumbstruck because he cleared his throat and began speaking, eyes never leaving my face as he spoke.

"Are the others home yet?" he asked, the grin never wavering and to be honest it sent a shiver down my spine. Which made my lower back hurt worse than it had after last night. But that's another story for another time. Anyway, that's when it hit me...His whole appearance at the moment was straight out of a horror movie!

He had, for some ungodly reason, dawned what appeared to be a green robe that was cut to a size that would seem more likely to fit the shape of a large-chested woman with good legs than it would him and he- oh my goood, his hair wasn't spiked up for a change! Instead, it was laying down limply (but nicely I admit) at his shoulders.

I did say it was out of a horror movie...A fashion horror movie.

Before I had any chances to answer his earlier question, his expression turned into one of confusion, then curiosity, then the same old grin returned again.

It was irritable, I know, but it was within reason. I nodded, becoming annoyed and a bit self-conscious more and more each second, and said, "Yes. I don't know where Xemnas and Xaldin are- probably out on an early morning date. As for Zexion, he's probably upstairs in bed since the alarm went off five minutes ago. Xigbar and Saix are probably still in bed, too, since it was noisy last night. You're obviously here with me; Vexen's still upstairs in our room; Roxas and Demyx are both still in the bathroom together doing I don't want to think about what, and- why are you staring at me?"

Yes, I finally gave in and just asked the stupid question.

"Your face." stated Axel with a simple tone of voice, pointing to my forehead.

Annoyed at his pointing, I was tempted to lean forward and bite that finger right off of his hand, but instead I settled for grumbling and turning to face a mirror. "What do you mean by-"

Horror filled my entire body as my eyes settled on a red spot in the dead center of my forehead. What happened next is a blur to me, since all I emember is screaming at the top of my lungs that my life as I knew it amongst the Organization was over if anyone else saw this...And if I couldn't get Axel to keep it quiet.

"MY LIFE AS I KNOW IT IS OVER!"

In the blink of an eye, Vexen was down the stairs and standing by my side, arms around my waist in an effort to comfort me in my hour of utter ugliness.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, eyebrows arched as he looked over at the open doorway where Axel had been standing previously. He must have teleported away from sight before Vexen arrived, for when he looked there he didn't say anything about the way our fellow Organization member was dressed.

I didn't give him an answer but, instead, stayed silent and shook my head dreading the moment when I would have to expose the horrid blemish to him.

I knew, however, that I only had a limited amount of time before he would eventually discover the disgusting protrusion from my otherwise flawless face. All there was to do was to play the waiting game...

And I'm not known for my patience.  
**End.**


End file.
